


if love was a crime (then we would be criminals)

by maleclipse



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, I swear, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, don't let the major character death tag confuse you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Andrés placed his hand on Martín’s knee under the table and smiled. “That’s my husband.Sweet.”Martín choked on his water and brought the most offended look on his face. “Iwillmurder you in your sleep.”(or, five times andrés made fun of martín and one time martín made fun of andrés. kind of.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 48
Kudos: 331





	if love was a crime (then we would be criminals)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best to write fluff!!!! idk if i did it but let's pretend
> 
> this is for kerstin xxx

1

”Is that my shirt?” Andrés asked from the doorway and Martín glanced at him with a grin. The sun was shining on Andrés face, making him even more beautiful than before - which, to be honest, Martín didn’t think was possible. In his eyes Andrés had always been the most beautiful person in existence. 

”What if it is?” he asked. He got up from his chair and raised his eyebrows. Andrés shook his head. He didn’t look angry - only amused and affectionate. 

”It’s too big on you,” Andrés offered, smiling. Martín snorted. If something, the shirt was a bit tight on him - yeah, maybe it was a bit too long, but it was tucked in his jeans and you couldn’t possibly see it. 

”I’m not that small,” Martín said, then winked, ”but I can always take it off if it bothers you too much.” 

Andrés laughed freely. ”No,” he said, ”it suits you.” 

Martín had to agree - the shirt did suit him. It was slightly better quality than his own, had a bit better feel to it and just looked more expensive, making Martín look more cleaned up than normally. It was one of the shirts Andrés had left behind. 

”It’s my favorite,” Martín answered and Andrés’ face lit up with something Martín couldn’t quite name. 

Andrés stepped closer to place a simple kiss on the corner of Martín’s mouth, like to say hello, and Martín smiled. Andrés had only been visiting Sergio, but those eight hours had felt like _forever_.

You’d think, after almost a year apart, it wouldn't feel that bad. But every day, since Andrés had come back, just as he had promised, with a smile on his face and richer than ever before - well, being apart had become difficult for them. 

There was no guarantee on how long Andrés had left, but they were making the most of it together. 

”So, how was Sergio on this fine day?” Martín asked, taking Andrés’ hand on his own. 

”Oh, _Martín_ , you won’t believe it,” Andrés said while tugging Martín by his hand to the small couch in the corner of the room, ”but, do you remember Inspector Murillo?” 

Martín let Andrés drag his head on to his lap and nodded while making the position as comfortable as possible, one leg outside the couch. ” _Mhm_.” 

How could he forget Murillo, when _somehow_ she had managed to find him to be questioned during the heist. _God_ , it had been awful. And to find out later that she had been _shagging Sergio_ the whole time - she had definitely made an impression. 

”She is here!” Andrés sounded delighted and wrapped his arm around Martín. 

”She is here?” Martín asked and let out a laugh. ”Like, _here with Sergio_? Since when?” 

”Since last week,” Andrés said, ”and you know what I noticed about her?” 

”What?” Martín asked, closing his eyes. Andrés was playing with Martín’s hair with his free hand.

”She is just as _small_ andfeisty as you,” Andrés said, “me and my brother clearly have a type.”

Martín didn’t bother to open his eyes when he simply answered, ”Fuck off, Andrés.” 

He didn’t need to see to know that Andrés was smiling smugly. 1 - 0 for Andrés. 

2

Martín woke up to Andrés kissing him on the forehead. He was already out of the bed, in full clothing and watching Martín with an amused expression, when Martín opened his eyes. 

“What?” Martín asked raspily, like one does to say good morning. 

“Did you miss me already?” Andrés asked cheekily. His eyes were pointed at the pillow under Martín’s head. ”Because you have this weird habit of stealing my pillow when I get up.” 

Martín glanced at the pillow under his head and groaned loudly. ”It is _way_ too early for this, Andrés.”

”Oh, and you’re sleeping on my side, too!” Andrés continued, then squinted his eyes. ”And that is my t-shirt you have on. _Godness_ , Martín, you really love me.” 

Andrés 2, Martín 0. 

Martín closed his eyes and buried his head on Andrés’ pillow. ”Please, go away,” he mumbled, but it sounded more like, ” _pwease, who awaa_.”

”I didn’t quite catch that,” Andrés said. 

Martín threw a dirty look at him. ”I hate you.”

Andrés smiled brightly. ”Neither of us believes that, love. _C’mon_ , we’re leaving in an hour.” 

3

“So, how did you two meet?” the ex-inspector asked, looking at Martín and Andrés. She looked genuinely interested, but it still felt like interrogation. The fun thing was that Martín had already answered the question once before. In a real interrogation. 

Martín had, very reluctantly, said yes to Sergio’s invitation to have dinner with them. Usually, Andrés went alone - Martín’s and Sergio’s relationship wasn’t the best and Martín being there just made things awkward. Sergio hadn’t taken Martín with them to the Royal Mint and Andrés had _almost died_ and Martín didn’t know if he would’ve ever forgiven himself if Andrés would’ve died. 

“In Berlin, about eleven years ago,” Andrés answered before Martín could. Martín smiled at the memory - he had been very drunk, rambling about his work and Andrés had still somehow decided, _yeah, that one I want_. 

“So you weren’t lying?” Raquel asked from Martín and Martín just shrugged. 

“Not about that,” he answered. He hadn’t lied a lot - just failed to mention a few things here and there. Like, when Murillo had asked if they were still friends, Martín had said _no_ \- which was basically true, because they were a _lot_ more than friends. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Raquel said, looking at them both in turn. Martín snorted and Andrés looked quite amused about it. “Have you been-- dating this whole time?”

It was Sergio, who laughed. Martín turned to look away in embarrassment and Andrés was the one to say, “You see, that’s a very funny story, actually.” 

“I swear I will leave this table--,” Martín warned him, but Andrés just smiled brightly and shushed him.

“You know, we were friends for some time,” Andrés started and made himself comfortable in his chair, “like, six, almost seven years. Then I guess I finally realized Martín’s huge crush on me and my own feelings and asked him on a date. And another one, and another one, and so on---”

Martín groaned loudly and Andrés gave him a lopsided grin. 

“I didn’t realize,” Martín said, before Andrés could, “that they were _dates_.”

Sergio looked pained, probably thinking about the times Martín had been just too _blind_ to see Andrés’ love, and just how stupid those months had been. 

“I even kissed him!” Andrés said and Martín blushed. It had been a great kiss, sure, but Martín had fled almost right away, pretended he hit his head on his way home and just didn’t remember. 

“And it went on and on for almost a year,” Sergio said. 

But could anyone blame Martín for being blind, when Andrés literally was the man of his dreams and Martín had been through _three_ of his weddings? Martín felt like one of those ‘ _are we just really good friends or gay for each other’_ lesbian memes.

“Shut up, both of you,” he still said, “it’s _embarrassing._ ”

Andrés looked like he was about to agree, but had a last-second change of mind when he saw the murdering look on Martín’s face. 

“That’s,” Raquel said like she couldn’t quite believe it, “almost _sweet_.” 

Andrés placed his hand on Martín’s knee under the table and smiled. “That’s my husband. _Sweet._ ”

Martín choked on his water and brought the most offended look on his face. “I _will_ murder you in your sleep.” 

Andrés laughed. 3 - 0. 

4

”Wait, where are we going?” Martín asked when Andrés trailed him out of their path towards the busy part of the city. They were visiting Bali - against every basic instinct they had - and about to leave back home. 

”We have to buy something to bring to the amazing lady living next door,” Andrés said. He had set his eyes on one of the shops. 

Martín frowned, but followed him. ”What _lady_?” 

He didn’t mean to sound jealous, but he _did_ and part of him wanted to _scream_. He wasn’t jealous of a random lady living next door. 

Andrés threw him a look, but didn’t say anything. 

”Andrés?” Martín asked again and _hated_ the smile that landed on Andrés’ face. It was one of his _oh, I am enjoying this_ -smiles and Martín _knew_ he was going to make fun of him. 

”Why? Are you _jealous_?” Andrés asked and slowed down. 

Martín shook his head. He wasn’t. 

”No?” Andrés asked. ”Because that sounded jealous to me.”

Martín wanted to throw a shoe at his head. ”I am not jealous,” he said. 

”Of course you’re not,” Andrés said right away, but didn’t sound serious at all. He was now looking at Martín with a grin on his face. ” _What lady?_ ” he imitated him.

Martín was trying his hardest not to smile, too. He swatted Andrés on the shoulder. ” _Shut up_ , it was just a question.” 

”Would you like an answer to it?” Andrés asked, and Martín said, ” _yes_ ,” so quick it was embarrassing. Andrés let out a delighted laugh. 

”I’m talking about the wonderful _Raquel Murillo’s mother_ , Martín,” Andrés said, amused, ”so please, get that jealous look off your face. It’s not a good look on you, love.” 

Martín opened his mouth just to close it again. He had nothing to say to that, other than, ”I am not jealous, Andrés.”

Andrés shook his head with affection. ” _Riiight_ ,” he said. Andrés 4, Martín 0. 

Martín wanted _so hard_ to pout. He took Andrés’ hand in his instead. 

5

“ _Martín_ ,” Andrés purred, “you’re thinking too loud.” 

Martín didn’t raise his look from the papers he was working on, or didn’t react to the words in any way. If Andrés kept harassing him like this - with a soft voice and hands around Martín’s chest - he wouldn’t get any work done and it was _giving him a headache._

He knew it was over midnight, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d work through the night.

“ _Martín_ ,” Andrés said again, placing a kiss on Martín’s neck, “ _mi amor, mi rey_ , please, let’s get some sleep tonight.” 

“You can go,” Martín answered, “I have to finish this.”

Andrés placed another kiss on Martín’s cheek. “You are adorable when you’re concentrating.” 

Martín was getting annoyed now, but turned his head to meet Andrés eyes. They were full of love. Andrés’ situation wasn’t good, Martín was stressed out because of it and drowning himself to work. And even though Martín didn’t voice his fears, Andrés knew them.

“You have that little frown,” Andrés poked Martín in between his eyebrows. “ _Adorable_.” 

Martín rolled his eyes. “I am _not_ adorable,” he said, just to protest. 

“You are,” Andrés said, “adorable, but _idiot_ , who should sleep sometime. Come on, _love_ , you’ll have time for that tomorrow.” 

And who was Martín to resist, honestly? Martín had all the time in the world to work on other things he loved, but might have only _weeks_ with Andrés. And he loved Andrés the most. They had to cherish every moment they had and live like every day was their last.

Andrés clearly knew he had won when Martín closed the notebook and sighed. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charms,” Andrés said smugly. 5 - 0. 

“I never could, Andrés,” he said with a small smile and stood up, “and you know it.” 

Andrés smiled, placed his hand on Martín’s lower back and led them to the bedroom. 

\+ 1

It was Nairobi, who finally dared to ask. 

“So, _you and Berlín_?” 

It was their third night in Italy, a week after Sergio had knocked on Martín’s door saying, “ _I have something to take your mind off things._ ” Martín had said yes, of course he had - the plan was one of the only things he had left of Andrés.

“Me and Berlín, yes,” Martín answered and took a deep breath. Sergio gave him a nod from the other side of the room. “We were married.” 

Nairobi looked surprised at that and leaned back on her chair. Helsinki next to her was giving Martín a look he couldn’t quite place. It was just them four in the room left. 

“Married,” Nairobi repeated. 

“Yep,” Martín said, popping the ‘p’ in a way that would’ve annoyed Andrés if he was there.

“Huh,” Nairobi said, and out of all things she could’ve said, she asked, “What was your wedding like?”

Martín let out a laugh. Their wedding had been a catastrophe - it had been _chaotic_ to say at least, they hadn’t known half of the people there and Martín had ended up drunker than the time they first met. 

“It was,” Martín tried to find a word to describe it all, “ _nice_.”

Sergio snorted. 

Martín wasn’t lying, though - it had been nice, because it had been _theirs_. 

“Berlín cried,” he decided to say then, with a glint in his eyes. It was something he had loved to remind Andrés about, how he was full on _sobbing_ during their vows. “Like, _cried._ A lot.” 

Martín chuckled when Nairobi looked even more surprised. Guess the gang had a different view of Andrés than he did. 

“He’s speaking the truth,” Sergio commented, “I’ve never seen him cry like that before.”

“We had to stop the vows to get him a tissue,” Martín said with a grin. 

Nairobi let herself laugh, then, and Martín was thankful for it. No point in making it a sad conversation, when it was about happy memories. 

Besides, Martín finally got his first point. 

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate kudos & comments very much<3
> 
> also, i do have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)!!! i swear i'm nice i'm just scared of everyone :(


End file.
